


kiss | krista/ymir

by jjiminssi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjiminssi/pseuds/jjiminssi
Summary: “i...there’s this person i really like and...and, um, i was wondering if you have any advice?”





	kiss | krista/ymir

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a tumblr prompt where person one asks person two for relationship advice. person two is in love w person one and tells them to kiss the love interest with no warning.

“ymir?” krista asks, furrowing her brows into the question, “hm?” ymir replies, angling her gaze towards the petite blonde.

“i...there’s this person i really like and...and, um, i was wondering if you have any advice?”

ymir feels a pang of jealousy rush through her, ‘dammit, she’s into someone else. probably reiner, as disgusting as he is. hell yeah i have some advice for you,’ she thinks.

she utters out a confident reply, “just kiss them with no warning.”

krista’s insides fill with nerves, leaning up on her tippy toes, “o-okay,” she mumbles sheepishly before placing a tiny kiss on ymir’s pink lips. ymir feels a red-hot blush cover her freckles, complying into the kiss.

“it worked,” the taller female says with a breathless smile after they separate.


End file.
